Ein Retter in der Not
}} '''Ein Retter in der Not' ist eine Nebenquest in Fallout: New Vegas. Übersicht Das RNK Flüchtlingscamp in Bitter Springs benötigt Unterstützung, da sowohl ein Mangel an Personal als auch an Vorräten herrscht. Der Kurier kann die Situation verbessern, indem er für die Campbewohner diverse Aufgaben erfüllt. Schneller Lösungsweg Detaillierter Lösungsweg * Mit Captain Gilles in Bitter Springs zusprechen, eröffnet dem Spieler die Möglichkeit, diese Quest anzunehmen. Sie kann nördlich des Camps, in der Militärzone gefunden werden. * Gilles wird die Situation im Camp beschreiben und ausführen, was getan werden muss, um zu helfen. ** Lt. Markland braucht medizinisches Material und Bücher, um die Flüchtlinge behandeln zu können. ** In den nahe gelegenen Höhlen gibt es Vorräte, die dem Camp helfen können. ** Verstärkung von RNK-Camps aus dem Mojave-Ödland werden benötigt, um Bitter Springs zu sichern. * Gilles wird auch Angriffe eines mysteriösen Scharfschützen erwähnen. Auf weiteres Nachfragen wird eine weitere Quest im Log auftauchen. ** Die drei Teile dieser Quest können in einer beliebigen Reihenfolge bearbeitet werden. Lt. Markland helfen * Lt. Markland can be found in the nearby medical tent at the top of the ramp leading from the refugee tents. * Markland will explain his need for medical supplies. He will also state that, as a field medic, he is unable to deal with the psychological problems of the refugees without access to specialized textbooks. He will require 3 doctors bags, and 2 medical books which can be purchased from Blake at the Karminrote Karawanen-Kompanie. * Talking to Markland will begin the quest Bitter Springs Infirmary Blues. Completion of that quest will also complete this part of No, Not Much. * If you have Arcade Gannon with you, he can teach Lt. Markland instead of those Textbooks. Das Vorratsversteck finden The supplies Captain Gilles needs were stored near Bitter Springs by the camp's former occupants. * You must retrieve three Great Khan supply caches from three different caves. * Full details of the caves can be found on the Great Khan supply cave page. ** Oscar Velasco is found in one of the caves, as part of the quest Climb Ev'ry Mountain. * Returning two (PC) of the three caches to Gilles will complete this part of No, Not Much. ** One of the caches is irradiated. When handing it over you can use a Science skill of 25 to suggest a way to decontaminate it (Karma gain), or lie about its safety (Karma loss). If you fail the science skill check, she will not accept the supplies. ** Note: Lying about the safety to Gilles without decontaminating them will automatically end the quest, no matter what other objectives might remain. Verstärkung anfordern Getting additional troops assigned to Bitter Springs will require you to travel to three NCR camps in the Mojave; Camp Golf, Camp McCarran, and Camp Forlorn Hope. These camps each have their own problems, and you may have to give them assistance before they can agree to your requests for support. * Note that you can visit the camps in any order. ** If your NCR reputation is high enough (liked or idolized) you can simply speak to the officer or NCO at each camp in order to secure the reinforcements. * At Camp Golf, speak to Sergeant McCredie. He can normally be found in the command tent in the camp grounds below the main building. ** If your NCR reputation is low, McCredie will be reluctant to send out his troops as they are considered "wash-outs" unfit for regular service. ** To continue you must complete the quest Flags of Our Foul-Ups, which is begun by talking to McCredie about the misfits under his command. ** Once Flags of Our Foul-Ups is completed, talking to McCredie about Bitter Springs again will convince him to provide support. * At Camp McCarran, speak with Captain Curtis on the ground floor of the building or, if Curtis is dead, talk to Colonel Hsu in his office, also on the ground floor. ** If your NCR reputation is low, completing I Put a Spell on You, or any unmarked quests given by Hsu such as Silus Treatment or Kopfgeldjäger will allow the deployment of reinforcements to Bitter Springs. * At Camp Forlorn Hope, speak to Major Polatli. He is usually found in the command center in the northeast of the camp. ** If your NCR reputation is low, completing Restoring Hope will improve the situation at the camp enough to enable Polatli to send support to Bitter Springs. * Successfully requesting reinforcements from all three camps will complete this part of No, Not Much. Zu Captain Gilles zurückkehren * Once you have secured the necessary supplies and reinforcements, reporting back to Gilles at Bitter Springs will complete the quest. * Your reward varies depending on your response to Gilles' thanks, being one of the following: ** NCR fame and positive Karma. ** 2 Pork n' Beans, 2 purified water, $20 NCR, and NCR fame. ** $100 NCR, 21 case, 5.56mm, and negative Karma. Queststufen Infos * Once the quest is completed the NCR flag will return right-side up, instead of upside down, now that Bitter Springs is no longer in distress. * Oscar Velasco holds a key to the supply caches in the caves, which you can obtain with a Speech check of 50, or loot from his corpse. ** Speaking to Velasco before speaking to Gilles also allows you to report to her that you know who the sniper is when she initially gives you the Climb Ev'ry Mountain quest, though she states she can not send anyone with you to the cave. * Giving the irradiated supplies by means of a lie fails the quest, but grants 300 XP despite this (the same as completing it), Gilles offers no reward and the supply/command tent of the camp becomes irradiated. Beyond this it seems to have no long-term effect on the camp. * Sometimes a gecko can spawn in the middle of Bitter Springs and kill Gilles, causing you to fail the quest. There is no way around it other than killing it quickly Hinter den Kulissen * "No, Not Much" is a popular song published in 1955, and written by Robert Allen and Al Stillman. The Four Lads recorded and released it in 1956. Bugs * If you get the troops sent to the camp, Captain Gilles does not acknowledge that you have succeeded, but it does close out that section of the quest. * James Hsu will never accept sending reinforcements even if you do all of the quests given by him. * If you found the supply stashes "before" you talk to Captain Giles to activate the quest, even though she will take the stashes, it will still say that you need to find them, thus never be able to turn the quest in. * Captain Gilles can disappear randomly, and you won't be able to finish the quest in that case. * Possible bug regarding reinforcements from Camp McCarran. If you complete the quest for Hsu and allow the monorail to blow up, he will refuse to send reinforcements to Bitter Springs. ** NOTE: Give the game some time, complete another quest or two if having this issue and then come back to the quest. Do EVERYTHING for this quest before you try and get reinforcements from Camp McCarran. When all other objectives are complete return to McCarran and you will receive the help you need. Then return to Bitter Springs to turn in the quest. ** NOTE: If you are liked (not just accepted) by the NCR, Colonel Hsu will appreciate your help, and send troops. ** NOTE: Try changing your armor, for example, wearing NCR Ranger combat armor will cause your NCR status to be Neutral, simply change to un-affiliated armor and if you have done a sufficient amount of NCR quests you will be Liked, and then speak with him again. ** NOTE: (This just occurred in my game) - Get your reputation with the NCR to be Idolized, then Colonel Hsu will be happy to oblige to whatever the player's requests may be for the situation. * Possible bug resulting in the quest becoming impossible to complete. Prior to visiting Bitter Springs, if you gather all three supply caches and present them to Captain Gilles, the objective to locate supplies for Bitter Springs does not become completed. * Can not complete as had done "Flags of Our Foul-Ups" until you change into an NCR face wrap, then sergeant would open dialogue with the player. ** NCR face wrap armor console command: "player.additem 000ee690 1"; equipping this item resolves issue. ** No problem completing this quest after having already completed Flags of Our Foul-Ups. (Patch 1.2). * Captain Gilles can disappear for absolutely no reason between handing in each part of the mission, making it literally impossible to complete the quest. It is recommended that you save often in multiple slots while doing this quest, in case she vanishes. You can fix this by using the console command and then - this will move Gilles to your position allowing you to finish the quest. ** Alternately using the console Id for Captain Gilles and typing "0133044 enable" will bring the captain back on screen and allow you to finish the mission as well. * When helping Dr. Richards with his patients, attempting to diagnose the patients by pressing (A) on them, did nothing at all. (This is caused by activating the "We Are Legion" quest, using console commands to reset it will fix this bug). en:No, Not Much es:No, No Mucho ru:Ещё немножко Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Nebenquests Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas RNK Quests